


morning mantra

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Romance, whizzer is gay and sassy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'marvin grinned, innocently tangling his fingers through whizzer’s thick brown hair. whizzer relaxed his muscles, feeling safe under marvin’s hands. he brushed his hair to one side, pulling his fingers gently through the knots that developed overnight. “what do i have to do to get you up? slap you? pull your hair?”'⤷ marvin is sick of getting up early and being alone. he brings whizzer to central park.





	morning mantra

Marvin always found mornings special. It gave him time to slow down and get a good start to his day. Relish in the smell of coffee filling his kitchen and watch the sun rise on the balcony.

 

Recently though, a downside to mornings had come up. Whizzer didn’t like them. He kept himself tangled under warm blankets, encompassed in the soothing darkness, for as long as possible. Marvin did enjoy his aforementioned slow and calming mornings, but he could only stand being alone for so long.

 

This morning he decided he wanted company. He opened his eyes to Whizzer’s sleeping figure, his hair messy and yet to be styled, his face relaxed and young. Marvin almost changed his mind, finding it borderline painful to break through this beautiful man’s state of being. He raised a hand to Whizzer’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. Whizzer stirred, tilting his head in the direction of Marvin’s hand.

 

“Good morning, princess.” Marvin whispered, shuffling closer to kiss Whizzer’s forehead. “It’s early, I already know. But I want you up with me this morning.”

 

Whizzer hummed absently, his eyes still closed. “No.” he slurred.

 

Marvin chuckled at the deadpan delivery. “Don’t underestimate me, Whizzer. I can and will force you awake.”

 

Grumbling, Whizzer rolled over. Marvin’s hand dropped from his cheek to tracing patterns on his bare back. The colourful blankets entwined themselves against Whizzer’s legs, ending just past his hips and leaving his upper body exposed to the cool spring air. Imprints from the sheets lingered on his skin.

 

Minutes of Marvin admiring his boyfriend passed before he spoke again. “Whizzer.”

 

Whizzer groaned, falling onto his back. “Let me sleep, Marvin.”

 

“Not today. You got plenty of sleep last night. One early morning won’t kill you.”

 

“Maybe it will.”

 

Marvin grinned, innocently tangling his fingers through Whizzer’s thick brown hair. Whizzer relaxed his muscles, feeling safe under Marvin’s hands. He brushed his hair to one side, pulling his fingers gently through the knots that developed overnight. “What do I have to do to get you up? Slap you? Pull your hair?”

 

“Mm, wouldn’t mind the hair-pulling.” Whizzer adjusted himself into fetal position, fading hickeys exposed on his neck. Marvin gazed at them, warmth spreading through his body at the beauty in front of him. Whizzer’s hair was less chaotic after he had brushed through it, but it was still flat, and pieces stuck out at random. Beautiful, though. There’s no denial to that. Whizzer’s pillow pushed against his face, making his cheeks look adorably childish.

 

Marvin was in love. He couldn’t believe he ever hid this part of his being away. How he held it back for so long. Whizzer was Marvin’s missing puzzle piece to his fucked-up family. Whizzer was what they needed to mend together. Marvin himself needed him too. He couldn’t imagine life without the man who pokes fun at his outfits and scoffs at his choices in television shows. Couldn’t imagine life without finally feeling safe in his identity, feeling validated in his feelings.

 

He realized he should reply before Whizzer took his silence in an undesirable way. “Of course not. But it’s not that kind of morning.”

 

Whizzer peeked an eye open, looking slightly disappointed. “No?”

 

“No, sweetheart. I was gonna take you for a walk. We’re gonna miss the sunrise if you don’t get out of bed, though.”

 

“Oh.” Whizzer stretched out, resting his leg on top of Marvin’s.

 

“Oh.” Marvin echoed, softly pushing Whizzer’s leg off in an attempt to get him up. “Are we going or what?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Can we get coffee?”

 

“Absolutely we’re getting coffee.”

 

“I’m in, then. Why didn’t you lead with that?

 

“I’m- you were sleeping, Whiz! You’re also really pretty when you’re sleeping and I almost chickened out on waking you because you looked so beautiful.”

 

Whizzer sat up, leaning against the headboard. “Thank you, thank you.” he muttered, grinning. “I’ll be prettier once I get my hair in gear.”

 

“I’ll wait in the kitchen. Remember, it’s early. Dress warm.” Marvin tugged the blanket off, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“Sure, Dad.” Whizzer teased, wandering into the ensuite bathroom. Marvin made the bed as he walked away, listening to the clattering of his hair products. He chuckled to himself, imagining Whizzer obsessively combing through his hair just to go out for a walk. He supported his ‘devotion to style,’ but that didn’t mean he understood it. Marvin would just make sure he wasn’t leaving the house in pajamas and that would be all.

 

“You know the time, right?” he shouted to Whizzer. “We’re not gonna bump into anyone, they’re all asleep.”

 

“Well, what if Delia is up baking and happens to come into the hallway? I can’t have her seeing me with bedhead, can I?” Whizzer called back.

 

Marvin paused. “You’re both gay. There’s no one to impress.”

 

“ _So?_ ” Whizzer stuck his head out of the doorway, warming gel between his hands. “I have a reputation, Marv. Gotta stick to it.”

 

“Char and Delia have brought us cookies when you’re sick on the couch sneezing your brains out. They’ve seen you at your worst. I don’t think they care.”

 

“Okay, well what if we _do_ bump into someone on the street?” He ran the gel through his hair, leaning back to grab a comb. “What if Jason got sick overnight and Trina was up early getting him meds?”

 

“She’d be in her car. She wouldn’t see us.”

 

“Whatever, Marvin. Let me get dressed. Go… put an ugly blazer on or whatever you do for work.”

 

Marvin could feel the smile plastered on his face as he fluffed the pillows and walked into the kitchen. Sheer blue curtains covered the balcony door, shielding the home from the blinding lights of the city. The clock hanging on the wall ticked as Marvin filled the tea kettle with water. He listened to Whizzer groan at his hair and clothing, experimenting with different belts or shoe pairings. It was almost a routine now, to make tea and listen to Whizzer in the bedroom. He was usually asleep, though. Generally Whizzer would be cocooning himself in blankets to make up for Marvin’s exit. It was almost surprising that Whizzer got out of bed this early. Actually, it was very surprising. There were very few things that would get Whizzer up, in Marvin’s mind. The only continuity in any of these circumstances was Marvin. It was basically just noodles and Marvin that would get Whizzer out of bed in the mornings.

 

“Marvin!” Whizzer barked from the hall. “I haven’t left the house since we last fucked. What am I supposed to do about these hickeys?”

 

Marvin rolled his eyes and smirked. “They’re a few days old, you’ll be fine. Again, you have no one to uphold a reputation to. It’s just gonna be us.”

 

“I’m putting a scarf on. Fuck you.”

 

“You’d love to.” Marvin replied, flicking the stove on and setting the kettle on it.

 

“Shut _up!_ ”

 

Marvin chuckled under his breath, fixing up the coffee pot. “Do you want your first coffee now? I don’t think there’s gonna be many places open at this time.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Whizzer’s tone softened. He spun into the kitchen, catching himself on the dining table and posing. “Thoughts?” 

 

Marvin barely cast a glance over. “You look gay.”

 

“Marvin, I swear to God. I’ll just go back to bed if you want.”

 

“Alright, fine.” he turned away from the counter, looking Whizzer over. “You look beautiful as always. I’m enjoying the pink-and-blue combination. You’re pretty.”

 

Whizzer’s cheeks flushed. He batted away the compliments, pulling a chair out and sitting. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

Marvin hummed in response, leaving the kettle to boil and sitting across from his boyfriend. It was nice to have company in the mornings. There was no way in hell Marvin could get Whizzer up at 6am every day, but maybe he could get up with him more often. 

 

“You’re staring. I’m flattered, I’m attractive, I get it, but it’s turning creepy.”

 

“We’re literally dating.” Marvin looked back to the table nonetheless. 

 

“Okay, yeah. I guess.” Whizzer leaned his cheek on his hand. He gathered Marvin’s expression and pouted. “I’m kidding, Marv. Do whatever you want. You have the right.” He paused, waiting for Marvin to make eye contact. “I love you.”

 

Marvin cracked a smile. “I love you too.”

 

The tea kettle whistled, startling them both. Marvin rushed over to it, pouring the hot water into a pre-prepared mug. He stirred in sugar and then set his tea on the table, starting Whizzer’s coffee.

 

“You’re sweet. Thank you for making coffee.” Whizzer toyed with the handle of Marvin’s tea mug. “I didn’t mean to make you feel weird just now. Sometimes my jokes get too harsh and I don’t think of the context. Sorry, Marvin.”

 

“It’s okay. Thank you.” he splashed milk into Whizzer’s coffee, stirring it and sitting down again. Whizzer reached for his cup across the table and slid it toward himself.

 

“We shouldn’t sit for too long.” Whizzer took a gulp of his drink, the sparkles returning to his eyes. “Now _you’re_ why we’re gonna miss the sunrise.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Marvin, it’s still dark out.” Whizzer commented, his mug warming his fingers.

 

“Yeah, the sun isn’t _up yet_ , silly. Don’t be so loud.” Marvin pulled the zipper on his blue quarter-zip. “Central Park isn’t very far, I was thinking we’d just go over there and wander around until we found somewhere with a good view of the sun.”

 

“Hmm, alright.” He glanced down to find Marvin’s hand, holding it and sipping his coffee. “New York really never sleeps.” Cars still travelled through the streets around them, lights still cast down from apartments above. “Has anyone ever heard of beauty rest?”

 

“You’re never awake early enough to tell. I’m usually at our balcony, though, not outside. It’s a nice change. Feels so open and freeing.”

 

“Cute.” Whizzer smiled, bumping Marvin’s hip with his own.

 

Marvin hummed. “Thanks.”

 

They crossed the street towards the park, admiring the statues spotlighted by the streetlights. The sun was just touching the horizon of the sky, turning it a deep purple and grey. They turned through the paths with no clear direction, Whizzer pausing every so often to admire areas he might’ve taken photos of had he brought his camera.

 

They stopped by some rocks that overlooked a park and sat. Marvin drank his tea and looked sideways at Whizzer.

 

“Looks like one early morning _isn’t_ killing you.” he teased, noting the light in his eyes.

 

Whizzer made a face, elbowing him. “Maybe mornings are sorta pretty.” he adjusted his scarf, rubbing the thin material between his fingers

 

Marvin squeezed his hand, his eyes lingering on his face.

 

“What?” Whizzer’s tone was playful but defensive. He set his coffee down and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing what didn’t need to be fixed. Marvin leaned towards him, his breath scented from his tea.

 

“You’re sorta pretty, too.” Marvin’s gaze flickered from Whizzer’s eyes to his lips. He was about to kiss him when Whizzer tore his hand out of Marvin’s and planted it firmly on his chest, stopping his path.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Excuse me, Marvin, what was that? _Sorta pretty?_ ”

 

Marvin chuckled, placing his hand over Whizzer’s.

 

“No, for real.” Whizzer said, his voice suggesting anger but his eyes hinting at humour. “ _Sorta?_ Fuck you, Marvin. I am the prettiest boy on this planet. Every gay man in the world wants me! But!” he tilted his head. “ _I…_ want _you._ ” Moving his hand from Marvin’s chest to his shoulder, he crouched the tiniest bit to give Marvin his kiss.

 

Marvin sighed, pulling away and then deepening the kiss, his newly free hand finding its way to Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer jumped away, grabbing at Marvin’s arm and pulling it out of his hair.

 

“I just spent twenty minutes on this.” He brushed it back into place with his fingers. “I am _not_ letting an early morning makeout session ruin it. Don’t touch.”

 

“Okay, okay. Sun’s rising. Let’s just watch.” Marvin took Whizzer’s hand again, setting them on top of Whizzer’s thigh. 

 

The sun carried a vague blue as it rose, painting the sky with oranges and light purples. It illuminated the city, repeating a morning mantra to those already awake. Whizzer leaned his head onto Marvin’s shoulder, breathing slowly, pressing thoughtful kisses to the knitted fabric wrapping around his neck. People began to gather and build around the sidewalks, barely tapping into the silence bubbling around Marvin and Whizzer. Blue overtook the orange, daylight coming too quick. Children scattered around the park in their view, giggling and scampering around the dirt. Whizzer looked over to Marvin, bumping his knee. 

 

“Should we go home?” he whispered, eyeing the sky another time.

 

Marvin leaned back, breaking out of his daze. He took a deep breath. “Yeah. It’s light. I got caught up in having you beside me, I kinda spaced out.”

 

Whizzer scrunched up his face, standing in sync with Marvin. “That’s cute. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, princess.”

 

“You’re gonna make me melt, Marv. Stop being so sweet. I mean, don’t stop, but it’s a lot at once. Let this boy absorb the love he receives.”

 

They wandered back to their apartment, shifting focus onto the recently-crowded streets. Car horns did their best to interrupt the bubble of adoration surrounding the two, to no prevail.

 

“Thank you for waking me.” Whizzer smiled as they passed a pizza place. “This morning was a welcome feeling.” he settled his gaze onto Marvin’s messy curls. “You’re right, it was freeing. Don’t get me wrong, I would do almost anything to get a good amount of sleep, but spending my morning awake - _alert -_ with you, was nice. Calming. Thank you.”

 

“ _Almost_ anything?” Marvin smirked.

 

“ _That’s_ what you’re focusing on? Not my sweet romantic spiel but the fact that there are things I _wouldn’t_ do for sleep?”

 

“I want to know.”

 

Whizzer laughed once and looked forwards. “I’m not telling you. Find it out yourself. Wake me up to pot a plant or something and I’ll kick you in the stomach.”

 

“You just told me.”

 

“Well- That’s not _all_ , Marv! Experiment. See what will get me out of bed. Meanwhile…” he trailed off.

 

Marvin raised an amused eyebrow. “Meanwhile what, Whiz?” 

 

“Nothing. Shut up.”

 

Marvin stared at him expectantly. He whipped his head around, his hair bouncing.

 

“ _What?_ Literally nothing. That’s just how I chose to end my sentence.”

 

“Alright, fine. Let’s go home.”

 

Whizzer mumbled under his breath. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Plants boxed through railings appeared beside them, signaling their apartment building. Whizzer pouted at their banter while Marvin glanced at him and chuckled. The morning continued with breakfast and cuddles, Whizzer’s act softening over time. They clicked on a movie and settled into the couch, the morning transitioning into afternoon, relaxed and familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> marvin calling whizzer pretty count: 3


End file.
